


Connie's Birthday

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Post-Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: So far it's been a pretty rotten birthday for Connie. Can it possibly get better?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Connie's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbelQuartz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelQuartz/gifts).



> A quick birthday present for AbelQuartz which I wrote on my iPad this morning. I gave it a once-over but if I've missed any typos, I apologise profusely.

** Connie’s Birthday **

It had been an absolutely rotten birthday for Connie Maheswaran.

First of all, it had been raining hard, so the morning run she had wanted to do had to be cancelled. Her father had been called into an emergency at work and her mother was on an early morning shift, so none of them had been there to wish her a happy birthday. She’d nearly missed the bus for cram school, and when she got there she’d found that Daniel and Patricia were both at home with a stomach flu that had been going around. There had been a test in one of the few subjects she wasn’t comfortable with - philosophy - and she was fairly sure she’d only scraped a B on it. To top it all off, she’d left her lunch at home.

By the time she trudged out of cram school and into the rain, she was in an understandably foul mood. It was with no small surprise that she encountered a familiar Dondai parked out by the main entrance.

Steven leaned out of his car window, grinning.

“Happy birthday!” he called.

“Steven!” Connie exclaimed. “I thought you were still in Appalachia!”

“Well, I couldn't miss my girlfriend’s birthday!” replied Steven.

Connie flushes a little. “I guess I thought you’d be too busy to remember.”

Steven opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, the back door flew open. Connie snorted as a familiar face burst out.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been reminding him every day!” exclaimed Pearl.

“Yeah,” said Steven, his voice even, “Every. Single. Day.”

Connie could have sworn she saw his eye twitch.

She climbed into the passenger seat and the Dondai rolled off.

“So where are we going?” she asked.

“It’s a surprise,” replied Steven, winking.

“Ooh, grabbing me off the street and taking me to a mystery location!” Connie winked. “You’re a regular kidnapper, Steven.”

“I learned from the best.” He glanced back at Pearl and winked.

“We’ve been planning this for weeks,” said Pearl, clapping her hands together. “Steven wanted to do it himself, but in the end what it really needed was a… what did you call it?”

“A bird mom’s touch.”

“Bird mom, _really_.” Pearl wrinkled her nose. “I really don’t understand this resemblance you and Amethyst keep claiming.”

“So are we going clothes shopping or something?” asked Connie. “Am I finally getting a Crystal Gem uniform?”

Steven and Pearl exchanged glances but said nothing.

They rolled into Little Homeworld, parking the Dondai by the warp pad. There, standing under an umbrella and talking somewhat awkwardly to Lapis, was Priyanka.

“Mom?” asked Connie, stepping out of the car.

Priyanka turned and smiled as Lapis walked away.

“What’re you doing here?” quizzed Connie.

“Well, we’re all going out to dinner after we show you your surprise,” said Priyanka. “Thought I might as well come and see, and then get a lift back with Steven. How’s your driving?”

“Haven’t hit any more mailboxes, Doctor Maheswaran!”

Priyanka’s lips thinned.

“Well!” Pearl stepped onto the warp pad and clapped. “Shall we?”

“How do these warps work, anyway?” asked Priyanka. “They don’t just destroy your matter on one end and reconstruct-“

Pearl activated the warp.

When the blue light faded, Connie found herself standing in a green plaza, just off the side of a small street, old brick houses lining each side. Steven lead them off, heading to the house closest.

Connie tilted her head.

“This is near Jayhawk, isn’t it?” she asked. “Do you know someone who lives here?”

“Sort of,” replied Steven, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a key. “Dad has a musician friend who just moved to the Kingdom of Hawaii, and she sold it to him pretty cheap. It’s not _huge_ , but it’s nice!”

He opened the door, revealing the stately, almost Victorian entry hall. Connie stepped in after him, still confused.

“So you’re gonna move in here?” she asked.

Steven strode into the lounge room, sitting down on a white couch. The room was perfectly arranged, one half taken up by couches and a TV, the other set up as a little workspace with a wooden desk, a computer and a comfy-looking birch chair. The walls were adorned with pictures, both of Steven and of Connie with the occasional Stevonnie thrown in, and there was a cabinet with the remains of Rose’s old sword sitting inside.

“Sure,” replied Steven, “if you let me.”

Connie blinked.

‘Steven, what do you…”

Priyanka reached into her coat and pulled out a letter, handing it to her daughter. It was addressed from the University of Jayhawk.

Connie’s heart skipped a beat. Jayhawk only sent letters to prospective students if they were accepted, which meant…

“That came last month,” said Priyanka. “We’ve been preparing this ever since. This is your house, Connie.”

Connie stared, slack-jawed.

“You… I…”

“Well, technically it’s _Greg’s_ house, but he says he’s fine to waive the rent,” said Pearl cheerfully. “Although you’ll still have to pay for electricity and gas, and…”

She was interrupted by a peculiar sound.

Connie, weak-kneed and lost for words, let out a sob as she stumbled forward, scooping both her mother and Pearl into a hug. Steven smiled, getting up and walking over, wrapping his arms around all three.

“It’s… it’s perfect, I love it, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t cry, I…”

Priyanka ruffled Connie’s hair.

“It’s our pleasure, Connie,” she replied. “You’ve made me so proud… you’ve _always_ made me proud.”

“You’re the best student I could have ever asked for,” added Pearl. “And probably the most remarkable human I’ve ever met.”

“I’d be lost without you, Connie,” said Steven. “Happy birthday.”

She turned, wiped her elbow over her eyes, and pulled her boyfriend into a deep kiss.

The day had started like it would be one of her worst birthdays.

It had ended as the best she’d ever had.


End file.
